club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Smpcp9876 (Fire Flame)
"Follow what motivates you. Never give up!" -Smpcp9876 (Fire Flame) Smpcp9876 or Fire Flame is a Super Hero in the Super Hero Agency. He got an 8/11 on the test. He works for the Pookie Hater Defense and is a robber in the SVMF (Formerly Nickel500's robbery crew.) Story One normal day on his way back home from school, he saw a mysterious kind of diamond floating over a tree stump. Smp went to take a closer look at that diamond and he thought that he should take it home. He touched it and then the world started the spin and then the diamond exploded! The next day he woke up in hospital. The doctor and nurses said he was lucky to survive and nothing bad had happened to him. They let him go. Smp ran back home. His parents were at work so he turned on the TV. After 30 minutes he went outside into his garden to play football. He saw that mysterious diamond again. He ignored it and then turned to run to his house but the diamond followed him! Then, after 30 seconds of running, the diamond burst and let out some fire. Since some of it fell on Smp, he fainted. 3 hours later (his parents were still at work) he woke up. He wondered what happened. There was some ice on the window and Smp decided to get rid of it. He got a knife and started to scrape it off. But then, a sudden warmth started to go from Smp and then he touched the ice and it melted! He was so surprised! Smp shot fire balls out of his hands. He now had the ability to shoot fireballs, make fire tornados, to melt and warm things up, shoot lava beams, make fire forcefields and flood floors with lava or fire! Then he heard a big loud '''BANG!' He ran to where he thought the bang was. He saw some killers and robots placing bombs every where and shooting at people. Smp made a fire tornado, controlled it and shot fire balls at the killers and evil robots. Once the killers and robots burnt down, he was recruited to join the SHA by the famous leader, Shadow Mind. He passed the test and made a Super Hero identity for himself called Fire Flame. '' How he was thought to have got his powers People made films, comics and action figures about Fire Flame as he was one of the most famous super heroes in CP. However, the majority of the people who liked him didn't really know how he got his powers. They started making up rumors and fake origins about him. This is one of the most famous fake origins of how he got his powers: One night in the 21st century, a young man (''The people didn't know his true identity) ''was walking home by himself when he saw two superheroes fighting. They were known as Fire Spider and Phoenix. The two heroes were fighting about a mysterious superhero known as 'batpeng'. Phoenix said 'How could you be batpeng's friend? He is so weak!'. Fire spider replied, 'He is a nice guy! Give him a break! He is new to the Superhero agency!'. Phoenix and Fire Spider were fighting to kill. They young man walked up to them and asked 'What are you fighting about? Who is batpeng?'. Then they both replied 'It's none of your business, little kid.'. Then, Phoenix and Fire Spider punched the young man and shot fire at him. He fainted and was left there in the dead of the night... The young man woke up in 9:45 in the morning. He had forgotten everything that had happened that night. He felt hungry and was craving for breakfast. The young man's clothes were filthy. They had dirt and they were wet and uncomfortable. He started to look for a cafe but on the way there, he noticed some evil theives stealing money from the bank and killing people who tried to stop them. The young man was shocked and ran after them. He was fast and caught up to them in no time at all. The young man stoppend in front of them and punched them both in the chests. But when he punched them, he started to let out fire and started shooting them. The crooks got knocked out and the young man was rewarded for his work. Then, some people surrounded him and grabbed him and took him to a secret base. A person said 'Welcome to the superhero agency! I am the leader Shadow mind. This is an agency stronger than the avengers.' The young man said 'What am i doing here?' Shadow mind replied 'We want to recruit you into this agency. We have all witnessed you have fire powers. Now, I have to ask you a question. Would you like to join?' The young man excitedly said 'YES PLEASE! Where do i sign up?!' Shadow mind said 'You have to take a test.' He gave a sheet of paper and the young man filled it in. 'There you go' he said. The young man had put his superhero identity as 'Fire Flame' . 'That's good. You got an 8/11 on the test' said Shadow mind. 'Welcome to the SHA, Fire Flame'. And from that day on, the young man was known as Fire Flame. Powers Alone * Making and controlling fire tornadoes * Blasting and shooting fire balls * Shooting lava beams * Making fire forcefields * Flooding floors with fire/lava * Melting and warming things up * Gliding/flying (because of his cape) * Martial arts (judo, karate and tae-kwon-do) Co-op * Massive Fire Tornado (Fire Flame + Phoenix/Fire Spider): Fire Flame first creates a fire tornado, and then either Fire Spider or Phoenix shoot fire to it, making it grow bigger and stronger. If the three aforementioned heroes are present at the same time, the tornado can be even bigger and stronger. * Blast-Off (Fire Flame + Fire Spider/Phoenix): Fire Flame can cooperate with either Fire Spider or Phoenix to shoot a coordinated fire blast that can knock any enemy out. If the three aforementioned heroes are present at the same time, the blast can be even stronger. * Shocking Fire Tornado (Fire Flame + Lightno-Strike): Fire Flame first creates a fire tornado and then Lightno-Strike throws lightning blasts into it, forming a shocking fire tornado. Then they send it to the enemy to burn and shock them, so they get knocked out. Allies * Shadow mind (Bongi6) * Ice storm (Boo335) * Phoenix (Stevenlego) * Fire spider (Omegasonic13) * Lightno-strike (Flunce1) * Darkwave (Darkragent02) * Cool blue (Club45672) * The Spark (Kidzrule) * Blaidor (Penguinp7677) * Lightning Fire(Batman903) * Anyone else in the SHA * Luigi115 (Younger brother) * Nickel500 * Charltonroks * Anybody in the PHD * Anybody in the SVMF Enemies * Yodamaster1n * Bradyd5 * Water Waves (Arch-nemesis) * Anybody in the SHA enemy list * Anybody in Bradyd5's crew Trivia * Fire Flame joined on 7/3/2015 *He can do karate, judo and tae-kwon-do. *He likes mint chocolate chip ice cream. *He is the Third In Command of a robber agency. * He is the leader of the Sky Fliers branch. * He used to be in the Dark Warriors army